


短袜

by fatfox



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentally retarded, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfox/pseuds/fatfox
Summary: 预警*智障pwp，含有未成年人被强暴情节





	短袜

马龙和街上其他小孩都不一样。

 

一般的孩子四季都一双鞋，汲着一双凉拖过。夏天蚊虫叮咬，日光暴晒，斑斑点点加条条框框。冬天风吹起皮，雨打生疮，青青紫紫加肿肿涨涨。

 

马龙就是所有小孩瞅着鼻涕张嘴羡慕的那种。套着各种不同的鞋靴，腿被包裹在长短不一的袜子里，摆动着闪亮的白腿刺激着街道上下所有人的眼睛。

 

但他也不是总有机会让人看见，大部分时间他就在街尾藏獒的家里。马龙是被最凶的狗圈着的，没人敢招惹他。

 

藏獒也叫张继科，现在这大半个区都是他管着的。他一个人住在街尾那间大屋子里，也没有什么小弟，每次出手都一个人，但总能全身而退。

 

有人不服他半夜在巷子里给他使绊子，他直接把对刺过来的刀捅回去。哦，对了。藏獒不喜欢用枪啊炮啊这种东西，他喜欢用刀，或者直接用手。用手的时候还好，但用刀的时候难免见血。藏獒喜欢刀，但不喜欢血。

 

马龙就是他满身血的时候捡回来的。

 

这一带的巷子无论白天黑夜都盛产两样东西，死亡和性，衍生品就是杀手和小男孩。所以，张继科一身是血的解决完两个人之后，以百分之九十的几率遇到了马龙。

 

那时马龙还和其他小孩一样汲着凉拖，涩涩发抖的在废弃的纸箱里翻东西，脚趾被雨水泡的发白，两条光溜溜的腿在夜风里发颤还挂着点雨水。

 

张继科就站在马龙背后眼睛糊着雨和血，看见绷紧的屁股底下两条白在眼前晃，未曾消弥肾上腺素就冲着下腹奔去炸裂。

 

他解开皮带就把马龙压到墙上，下身迅速的支起帐篷就往马龙的腿根蹭。马龙没反应过来该叫什么哇的一声就哭了。

 

张继科啧了一声把马龙翻了个面，卡在他和墙之间，一手就扒下了他的短裤。手指像蛇一样钻进湿热的后穴。马龙立刻就僵住了，随即痛感才像迟来的列车终于碾过卧轨的他，终于开始反抗起来。他用手抵着张继科的上身根本推不动，手反被折回胸前。脚死命地踢张继科的大腿，可那腿坚如磐石不挪一步。

 

马龙不知道性爱是什么他只觉着屁股痛，像屎塞回屁股里一样。

 

张继科凑上来的脸混着血蹭红马龙的白脸。以唇定位一路从脸颊窜到嘴角窜到嘴唇。最后像蛇一样吸咬他的嘴唇，用牙齿细细研磨。

 

马龙吓得颤颤发抖，这个人一定是要吃掉自己。

 

随后，张继科又急不可耐地破门而入，痛得马龙彻底痉挛了起来。无法适应阴茎的进入，肠道不断的排斥挤压。像是被揪住了要害浑身没了力气，只得发出痛呼。

 

可不管怎么喊痛结果当然是无用的，张继科还是在巷子里办了他，在二月冷峭的夜里按住马龙的腰顶在墙上让他上下都痛哭流涕。

 

事后，张继科才知道这个因为撕裂痛得抽的上气不接下气，缩成一团的小孩是个智障。

 

尽管马龙是个智障，但也不喜欢疼，知道谁让他疼他就跑。

 

他刚被带回去两天，屁股还没好。屁眼像开了个洞，门被人捅破了怎么也合不上。可他还是趁着张继科睡觉跑了出去。脚上还汲着凉拖，捂着屁股，一路跑着啪啪地响。结果没跑出两条街又被抓到，按在树上狠狠地操了一顿。操完实在没力被张继科背了回去，两条腿在张继科的臂弯里打着晃，凉拖柔和地拍打着他的脚心，小风时不时吹凉他合不拢的洞口。他一下气上来了，顺脚踢掉了凉拖，大喊

 

"你这个叛徒！"

 

在张继科的大笑里马龙突然又意识到下次他再跑就要光脚了。

 

 

马龙是个智障，这对于张继科来说并不闹人。或者其实马龙不算是智障只是永远都是那么小，小到会想小西红柿的个头正好和葡萄做朋友的年纪。

 

说起年纪，张继科也不知道马龙多大了，看体型和个头应该还没到十四。圆圆的脸上还挤着没张开的五官，浑身上下被软肉裹着没有棱角。通体透白和粗粝的张继科搭在一起的时候更是显得猥亵。但张继科没什么好内疚的，比起那些搞六岁小孩的死肥猪自己还是好得。

 

但世界没这个理论，只要是孩子被上了就是毁了，你永远也无法还回他的童贞。

 

马龙是什么时候开始变质的呢？张继科想，大概是尝到甜头的时候。小孩都爱吃甜。

 

大约是第五次或是第六次的时候马龙开始尝到了快感。他不知道是什么忽然点燃了他，张继科在自己里面也不再那么疼痛了，一种饱胀酥麻的感觉涌上来。他像吃饱了那样满足，又觉得无处不在的痒无法抓挠。

 

他傻里傻气得红着脸对张继科喊痒，要挠。张继科笑着问他哪里痒，他就牵着张继科的手放在心口说这里。

 

结果张继科只是操的更狠，马龙便又哭起来。他不喜欢张继科，不是让他痛就是让他痒。

 

马龙明明是不喜欢痒的，但偏偏张继科不再的时候他又老想着痒是什么感觉。他还是想跑，他害怕喜欢上痒的感觉，总觉得自己哪一天就要把心刨出来挠挠。

 

他看过张继科刨别人的心，那些人被刨了以后都倒了。不吃不喝不说话，眼睛要么永远睁着要么永远闭着。有时还会像张继科和他睡觉觉的时候那样支起帐篷。

 

他曾经在张继科支帐篷的时候问他你是不是也要倒了。

 

张继科反应了半天才回过味来，"怎么你舍不得我呀？"

 

马龙嘟起嘴不回张继科的话，他想自己一定又说了什么蠢话，不然张继科为什么笑得那么开心。

 

他决定他要走，走得远远的，即使光着脚回去继续翻纸箱子都好。

 

也许也是张继科没操到位，马龙既没有足够的食髓知味，也没有耗尽夸张的体力。第二天，马龙光着脚就跑了，无声无息。

 

张继科醒来看见空荡的床时还是很放心的，至少马龙记得穿上了裤子。

 

他本以为马龙不会乱跑的，因为这附近除了街道巷子别的地方都是没有灯的。

 

马龙怕黑，但张继科也挺黑得。同理他也怕张继科吧，比黑更黑，比黑更怕。所以他毅然决然地爬上了街尾那座山，他想太阳总是从山后面升起来，所以山后面一定藏着光。

 

他一路踩着衰败的荒草，偶尔也被石子树枝咯到脚。黑暗在身后和他自己的脚步声一起催促他，磕磕碰碰地被赶上了山顶。

 

他第一次知道了山那边没有太阳，还是黑的。但幸好头顶还有月亮和一群飞虫。他孤零零地蹲在山头等太阳，因为山下一片漆黑他已经不想再走了。

 

马龙爬的这座山不高，脚程快的上山四十分不到，半山腰甚至散落着一两个流浪汉。说住在山上的人是流浪汉不太准确，这条街的人都是流浪汉，流到不同的窝里罢了。张继科有个窝，马龙来了他才算是有了个家。所以他不想马龙走，他不想再做流浪汉。

 

一条街不长，张继科没多久就摸完，没人留下马龙。他走在街上已找不到回家的路，心想自己也如丧家之犬一般。

 

可偏巧命不该如此，下弦月的光亮照在他脸上，抬头一望马龙身影如常。山头上立着的影子可不就是马龙吗？

 

张继科立马就飞跑起来也不知道自己是气还是高兴，力气一下上来了半个小时多就窜上了山。

 

嗤嗤喇喇的脚步声惊醒了迷糊的马龙，一眨眼就被张继科这条大狗抓住了脚踝，半拖半抱的弄下山。

 

他本来想哄哄马龙的，可一上来看见马龙的破脚和一脸委屈的神情他就比马龙更委屈。又委屈又气，听着马龙偶尔在他身后叫两声他先心疼立即又觉得解气。

 

等到回了家里，张继科把马龙径直扔上床，他跪在床边，抓起马龙的脚，色彩缤纷的，看了一会竟真的和狗似得咬了上去。

 

马龙大叫"吃人啦！"

 

张继科倒是真的想碎了马龙吃掉算了，可惜到头刀都抄起来了也没下手。拎起马龙就进了浴室，开起花洒和冲猪仔一样的洗。水烫死了，马龙都以为张继科改主意煮着吃了。

 

洗完澡马龙本以为没事了，张继科给他擦头发他就没心没肺地哼起来，也听不清哼什么。以往张继科总是忍不住笑他，现在竟是一点表情也没有，绕是马龙也觉出不对来。

 

说来也奇怪，张继科要是真打骂他，他倒不觉得有什么，偏是这么样的张继科他没见过，心里也不知道怎么害怕起来。

 

他小心翼翼地叫"继科儿。"抬头望去，眼里还有两分难得委屈害怕的意思。

 

是啊，马龙是不怕张继科。不管别人怎么怕连他眼睛都不敢看，马龙总是敢直噔噔的望进他眼里。他就毫不避讳，怕的变成张继科了。

 

张继科放下毛巾毫不留情地抄起马龙就往黑屋里压，马龙还来不及挣扎只看见最后有一丝光线消失在继科儿的脸。他扑上门背又打又拍，一边哭一边叫继科儿。可就是没人理他，他怕的要死，趴在地上拼命地拿鼻尖凑上门缝里的光，眼泪一颗颗砸在地上。可不一会继科儿也走了，过道也暗了下来，房间再也没有光。他缩成一团，脑袋抵在门板上，一边抽泣一边抖，偶尔有一点风从缝隙里涌进来，就像暗地释放出来地妖魔鬼怪。

 

等到后半夜马龙才抽抽搭搭的睡过去。他睡的不安稳总是做梦。梦里他还在巷子里讨生活，白天就到处找吃的，找废报纸，夜里就缩在废厂的水泥地上，围着大铁皮桶的火，直到他睡去才会灭。他躺在厚厚的纸皮上还是硌得慌，但他笑了，铁皮桶子比张继科体贴多了。谁知道他刚说完铁皮桶子里的火就灭了，一阵大雨从天花板上落下来，浇灭了火也淋湿了他。

 

他被水迷了眼，猛地一下睁开，强光在他面前炸裂。微抬头，模糊中张继科逆着光站在他前边，手里拿着空空的矿泉水瓶子。

 

他看清了，不是梦来得。于是放下脑袋，贴着地，面对着张继科脚下的鞋，不安分的气息吹动了面上的灰。他才不想理会张继科，却还是用舌尖搜刮了嘴角的水珠。

 

张继科看着马龙哭的一塌糊涂的脸，一双眼睛也被肿起的眼皮遮了不少。

 

"怕黑吗？"

 

马龙犹豫了一下，似是又想起了昨晚。那点对张继科的怨气有些许变为对黑暗的恐惧。

 

"……怕。"

 

很好，张继科二话不说退出房间又关上了门。马龙熟练地缩在门缝，用鼻尖去怼那道光。可门缝那边却突然杀出块木板，钉钉几下就截住了马龙的光。

 

这会马龙哭不出来了，直接抖起来，像通电似得又像是哭多了喘不上气。

 

这一次抖累了，马龙又进到梦里，比上次还深一些。梦里张继科和铁皮桶子一样体贴，让他睡在软床上，身上盖着他没盖过的那种被子。即使是夜里也不黑，卧室里，走廊上都是张继科给他开的小夜灯。他偷偷摸下床去碰那些灯，指尖刚触到光热，小夜灯就和有感应一样先后灭了。

 

他来不及害怕就醒来了。四周又黑又冷，湿润的衣服贴在他身上，遮着他的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

突然黑暗里冒出一句话，"你冷吗？"然后一双温热的手贴上来，带着薄茧从他裸露的大腿刮擦到胸前，最后停在他干瘪的脸上。好一会，掌心要离开马龙立刻抓住不放。

 

张继科在黑暗里笑，手上不停，继续在马龙身上摩挲。"知道错了吗？"

 

马龙不觉得有什么错，但他冷，他想要光。

 

"冷……我要亮。"

 

张继科换一种马龙听的懂的方式。

 

"想要变热吗？"

 

马龙点头。另一只手也附上了他的身，那双手掌心带着不知明的膏体融化在他腿间，他被揉捏又热又麻，前面也不争气的微微抬头。

 

真温暖啊，那双手，就像光一样，如果太阳能抚摸他的脸一定是这样。

 

然后光就一寸一寸进到他身体里来，从里到外地照亮他。

 

张继科开始抽插而马龙只想把这道光留在自己身体里。他狠狠缩紧，张继科就更加凶地顶入抽出。

 

如果你与我在一起，是不是光也与我同在。

 

高潮的时候，马龙正被抱在张继科怀里，在耸动的胯间颤抖地预备第一次高潮。门忽然被打开，万顷光线直打在他们身上。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
